musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Eazy-E
miniatur|Eazy-E Eric Wright (* 7. September 1963 in Compton, Kalifornien; † 26. März 1995 in Los Angeles) wurde als Eazy-E bekannt und war ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Biografie Zu Unrecht wird oft angenommen, dass der R&B-Sänger Charles Wright sein Vater ist. Doch bis auf den Song Express Yourself, den Eazy mit N.W.A sampelte, hatte dieser nichts mit Eric Wright zu tun. In seiner Jugend legte sich Eazy, damals noch als „Casual“ bekannt, ein kriminelles Image zu. Nach eigenen Angaben handelte er während und nach dem Schulabschluss mit Drogen um mit dem Erlös von ca. 500.000,- $ sein eigenes Plattenlabel Ruthless Records zu finanzieren und um den Musik-Manager Jerry Heller zu bezahlen. Zu dieser Zeit kam die Droge Crack auf den Markt, deren Potenzial Eazy wohl sehr früh erkannt haben musste. Zusammen mit Ice Cube, Dr. Dre, DJ Yella, MC Ren und einigen Freunden veröffentlichten sie unter dem Namen N.W.A (Niggaz With Attitude) 1987 sein erstes Album N.W.A and the Posse. Der Erfolg stellte sich erst mit dem darauffolgenden Album Straight Outta Compton ein, auf welchem eine Hip-Hop Cover-Version von Charles Wrights Express Yourself die B-Seite eröffnete. Die Texte der Rapper sind genretypisch, hart und frauenfeindlich. Zu den bekanntesten Liedern zählt unter anderem der Song „Fuck Tha Police“, in dem das rassistische Verhalten der Polizei von Los Angeles gegenüber der afro-amerikanischen Bevölkerung angeprangert wird. Kurz nach Straight Outta Compton veröffentlichte Eazy-E seine erste Solo-LP Eazy-Duz-It, welche mit Doppel-Platin ausgezeichnet wurde. 1989 verließ Ice Cube N.W.A , woraufhin Eazy-E den größten Teil seiner Rap-Passagen für Niggaz 4 Life (rückwärts Efil4zaggin) (1991) übernahm. Kurz darauf brach N.W.A auseinander, was ein langwieriges Gerichtsverfahren zwischen den Beteiligten von N.W.A, Heller, Ruthless Records und Death Row Records (Suge Knight) nach sich zog. Dr. Dre machte sich auf seinem Solo-Debüt The Chronic in mehreren Liedern über Eazy-E lustig. Dieser konterte mit Songs wie „Real Muthaphuckkin G's“ (mit B. G. Knocc Out & Gangsta Dresta) oder „It's On“, welche beide auf seiner „It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa“ EP vertreten sind. Ruthless Records wurde ebenfalls erfolgreich mit Above the Law, und Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. Anfang 1995 wurde bei Eazy-E Aids diagnostiziert. Er starb am 26. März 1995, kurz nachdem er mit Ice Cube und Dr. Dre Frieden geschlossen hatte. Str8 Off tha Streetz of Muthaphukkin Compton wurde nach seinem Tod veröffentlicht, gefolgt von zuvor nicht veröffentlichtem Material unter dem Namen Impact of a Legend. Eazy-E war Vater von sieben Kindern von fünf verschiedenen Frauen. Sein erster Sohn wurde am 23. April 1984 geboren. Dieser ist ebenfalls MC und unter dem Pseudonym Lil Eazy-E bekannt. Bis heute gilt Eazy-E als der Pate des Gangsta Rap und als Mitbegründer der erfolgreichen G-Funk Ära und ging nicht zuletzt deshalb als eine der schillerndsten aber auch ehrlichsten Figuren in die Rap-Geschichte ein. Sein Andenken halten mittlerweile Bone Thugs-N-Harmony und die neuen Ruthless Records-Künstler in Ehren. Des Weiteren erhielt er in GTA San Andreas eine Hommage, indem er als Vorbild für das Aussehen des Charakters "Ryder" diente. Diskografie Alben * 1988: Eazy-Duz-It (2,75 Millionen mal verkauft in den USA, 2x Platin) * 1992: 5150: Home 4 tha Sick (EP, Gold) * 1993: It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa (EP, 2x Platin) * 1995: Str8 off tha Streetz of Muthaphukkin Compton (Gold) * 1995: Eternal E (Gold) * 2002: Impact Of A Legend * 2005: Eternal E - Gangsta Memorial Edition (Gold) * 2007: Featuring...Eazy-E ;Mit N.W.A * siehe hier Singles * 1987: Boyz-n-the-Hood * 1988: Eazy-er Said Than Dunn * 1989: Eazy-Duz-It * 1989: We Want Eazy (mit Dr Dre und Eazy E) * 1992: Neighborhood Sniper (mit Kokane) * 1993: Real Muthaphuckkin G's (mit Dresta und B.G. Knocc Out) * 1994: Any Last Werdz ( mit Kokane und Cold 187 um) * 1994: Luv 4 Dem Gangsta'z * 1995: Foe tha Love of $ (mit Bone Thugs-n-Harmony) * 1995: Just tah Let U Know Weblinks * Offizielle Ruthless-Records-Webseite * * Eazy-E bei laut.de * Rubrik=artist|ID=p33|NurURL=ja}} Eazy-E im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1963 Kategorie:Gestorben 1995 en:Eazy-E it:Eazy-E Kategorie:Alle Artikel